The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having an auto-rhythm (automatic rhythm) performance function.
A conventional electronic musical instrument having an auto-rhythm performance function has a keyboard (manual performance) sound source, and a rhythm sound source separately. For this reason, there is raised a problem that the auto-rhythm sound source is useless when a rhythm performance is stopped. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,538, there is disclosed an electronic musical instrument wherein sound generation channels for auto-accompaniment performance and manual performance are flexibly determined in keyboard sound source when a particular switch is on. However, in this instrument, a rhythm sound source is provided separately from the keyboard sound source. Thus, the abovementioned problem is not solved yet.